


A Perfect Falcon

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong/Yoochun; addiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Falcon

Yoochun has a host of addictions which rule his life. Cigarettes fit between his fingers like they belong there, like a part of his body he never knew was missing. Melodies fall into his head and stick, loop circles under every waking thought and echo in his dreams until he writes them down, finds them the words that fit.

Jaejoong fits Yoochun like nicotine, like music, like his favourite addiction, the one he'd give up all the others to keep. Jaejoong breathes smoke into Yoochun's lungs and sings soft into his ears; Yoochun closes his eyes and falls into it.


End file.
